"It kills me to see you so upset"
by baldigus
Summary: AAML and Shishi (yaoi) Gary sees ash and misty in ilex forest and gets jelous so he challenges ash to a pokemon battle to ruin his moment with misty, during the battle someone gets badly hurt. i suck at summary writing
1. Default Chapter

1.1 "It kills me to see you so upset"  
  
Disclaimer: This story is very friendshippy, it does have shishi, but it has AAML in it too. Oh yea and I don't own Pokemon, I really hope none of you are dumb enough to ever consider me owning it, or that anyone would waste there time suing me, but I guess its necessary. OH yeah and there may be some inaccuracies but I sculpted some things to fit the story better. Please R&R. oh and you have been warned about the yaoi that means that Gary is a homosexual and is attracted to Ash  
  
  
  
"How long have we been in Ilex Forest? We must have been here for hours Brock! I thought you said that we weren't lost!" Misty looked toward the confused rock trainer menacingly.  
  
"Yeah Brock I don't feel like wasting anymore time here, do you even know where we are?" Ash shot a glare toward Brock.  
  
"Well… I think were back where we started…" Brock shifted the map to look at it in a different direction, "but honestly I don't know."  
  
"You idiot! You've gotten us lost, I knew we shouldn't have trusted you with the map, we should have given it to Ash!" Mist crossed her arms and looked away from Brock to show her distain.  
  
"Why me?" Ash seemed confused.  
  
"Well your much more responsible than he is and I trust you more."  
  
  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Behind a near by bush, Gary looked at the three travelers but particularly at Misty and Ash.  
  
"Oh they look so perfect with each other" Gary said sarcastically, his Eevee looked up at him sadly, her master seemed troubled. "Damn her…why did she take him away from me? We should be together, we would be together if not for her." Gary paused for a moment, "I'm so pathetic… how could we be together? He never once showed affection towards me like the way I did to him. We were friends, but I couldn't be friends with him if he didn't feel the same way toward me… and then he goes and replaces me with that loud mouthed idiot." Gary clenched his fists " Ill have to break up there little moment" and with that he motioned toward Eevee and they sprinted towards the trio.  
  
"Well if it isn't Ashy boy and his loser friends." Gary placed his hands firmly at his hips smirking toward his rival.  
  
"What do you want Gary?" Ash scowled at Gary  
  
"What all Pokemon trainers want when they see an easy win, a Pokemon battle of course." Gary fingered on of the poke' balls on his belt. "Three Pokemon each last one standing wins, I challenge you Ash Ketchum Loser from pallet town."  
  
"Fine with me!" ash grabbed one of his poke' balls and hurled it on the ground. "Go Bulbasaur!" A white flash covered the area as the small grass type appeared in front of Gary.  
  
"Hmm, a grass type eh?" Without a thought he hurled a poke' ball towards the small Bulbasaur, "Go Arcanine!" The massive canine surfaced and roared menacingly at the tiny creature in front of it.  
  
"Ash this doesn't look good, Arcanine has the type advantage, and he's fully evolved, be careful" Brock yelled to Ash.  
  
"Yeah Ash you don't want Bulbasaur to get hurt, don't be rash." Misty cautioned Ash.  
  
"Argh, Bulbasaur use your vine whip attack!" Ash commanded the Bulbasaur.  
  
"Bulba" two vines extended from the green bulb on its back and struck the huge dog.  
  
"Hah, a grass attack on a fire type don't you know anything? Arcanine flamethrower!" A large pillar of fire erupted from the Arcanine's mouth and slammed into the tiny Bulbasaur sending it hurtling against a near by tree. "Hah a one hit KO, looks like your Bulbasaur was no match for my Arcanine Ash! What do you have for me next?" Gary smiled cockily at Ash waiting for the smaller boy to send out his next Pokemon.  
  
"Bulbasaur return!" Ash pulled out his next poke' ball "Fight Fire with fire is what I always say, go Charizard! " The dragon like creature appeared in front of the Arcanine.  
  
"Another fire type eh? Arcanine use your takedown attack!" Gary pointed towards the Charizard as the Arcanine crashed into it sending it stumbling back.  
  
"Hang in their Charizard! Use your seismic toss on that Arcanine!" Charizard grabbed the Arcanine and threw it into the air allowing it to fall hard on its back. The Arcanine struggled to get up for a moment until it stood up steadily.  
  
"Are you ok Arcanine?" the dog nodded towards its master. "Good then use your quick attack hit that Charizard with all you've got!" the Arcanine sped towards the awaiting Charizard and crashed into its chest sending it sprawling towards the ground. The Charizard slowly got to its feet, seemingly dazed from the blow.  
  
"Charizard your enemy is weakened, use your slam attack, finish that Arcanine!" the Charizard slammed into the weakened Arcanine giving enough force to knock it out.  
  
"Arcanine return. That was pretty good Ash but not good enough!" Gary grabbed a new poke' ball and threw it towards his rival. "Go Nidoking!" The Massive Nidoking appeared next to Gary. "Nidoking use your horn attack!" the Nidoking charged forward headfirst slamming its pointed horn into the charizard's gut. The force was powerful enough to send the Charizard reeling back. Regaining its balance the Charizard roared ferociously rearing its head back.  
  
"Nidoking, use another horn attack, finish off that Charizard!" The Nidoking with its head pointed forward charged at the Charizard.  
  
"Charizard, Hit him with your best Fire Blast!" The Charizard nodded to Ash, as it sent a huge ball of fire hurtling toward the Nidoking. The blast smashed into the Nidoking causing it to halt its advance.  
  
"Can you still battle Nidoking?" Gary called to his Pokemon, the Nidoking slowly picked up momentum, until it delivered a final blow to the Charizard. The impact of the creature's horn easily knocked out the weakened Charizard.  
  
"Charizard Return!" Retrieving his Charizard he didn't hesitate for a second in his next choice. "Pikachu! I chose you!" the small electric rat darted forth enthusiastically. "Use your thunderbolt!"  
  
"Chuuuuuuuu!" bolts of electricity shot from the tiny Pikachu and delivered a nasty blow to the Nidoking. The Nidoking gave a small attempt to get up but ultimately it couldn't battle anymore.  
  
"Good job Ash you might be able to win this one!" Misty yelled encouragingly.  
  
"Yeah Ash we believe in you!" Brock gave Ash a thumbs up.  
  
"Alright Gary what's your last Pokemon? Or are you going to give up now?" Ash said, he was rather full of himself at the current time thinking he had beaten Gary's best Pokemon.  
  
"Hm, you'd like that wouldn't you, ashy boy?" Gary twirled his last pokeball on the tip of his finger. "Go Eevee!" the Pokemon landed revealing an adorable little Eevee.  
  
"Pikachu you can beat that Eevee easily! Just give it a good thundershock!" Ash motioned towards the tiny creature, using mock hand signals.  
  
"Chuu!" the Pikachu's cheeks started to spark.  
  
"Hurry Eevee use double edge!" Gary pointed at the Pikachu.  
  
"Vee!" the Eevee crashed into Pikachu before it was able to use its thundershock sending the tiny rodent crashing into a rather sharp rock on the ground the Pikachu gave a small squeak before passing out.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash screamed as he ran to his beloved Pokemon, "Pikachu… are you ok?" the Pikachu didn't respond.  
  
"Ash! You have to get Pikachu to a Pokemon center right away!" Misty ran to Ash's side.  
  
"Yeah lets go!" Ash looked dumbfounded, "but which way is it to the Pokemon Center?"  
  
"You'll never find it in time, ill have my Alakazam teleport you there." Gary said softly. All three trainers looked at Gary suspiciously.  
  
"Why do you want to help? Haven't you caused enough damage for one day Gary Oak?" Misty sneered at the brown haired boy.  
  
"I don't trust him Ash… be careful." Brock Looked at Gary.  
  
"Why would you help me?" Ash sounded surprised. "I thought you hated me…"  
  
"I uh… don't hate… I mean you uh… I mean you uh…" Gary mumbled looking at his shoes.  
  
"Don't do it Ash he must be planning something!" Misty shot a glare at Gary while cautioning Ash.  
  
"Gary…" Ash walked over to the slightly taller boy and placed his hand on his shoulder, "It doesn't matter why Gary is being nice, all that matters is that Pikachu needs help and right now Gary is the only one who can help us. We don't know where the hell we are and it took us hours to get here, I don't think Pikachu has that much time."  
  
"I guess…" Misty and Brock still looked a little suspicious but nodded in agreement, for Pikachu's sake.  
  
"Ok Gary Teleport us to the Pokemon center, as fast as you can!" Ash looked to Gary his hand still on his shoulder, "I trust you."  
  
"You… do?" Gary looked up at Ash and blushed. "Alakazam go!" Gary tossed the pokeball in front of them, "Teleport us to the Pokemon center in Violet City!"  
  
The Alakazam nodded and suddenly Gary, Ash, Pikachu and the Alakazam vanished from Brock and Misty's sight.  
  
"I hope everything will be ok with those two." Misty looked to Brock. "We should set up camp here, that way when they teleport back we wont have to look for them."  
  
  
  
With a flash of light Gary and Ash appeared in front of the Pokemon center in Violet city. Ash bolted inside and gave the Pikachu to the nurse joy who was stationed there.  
  
"He's really hurt, please help him!" Ash was crying over the poor Pikachu, "Please you have to do something!" he yelled between sobs.  
  
"Ok we'll do all we can just wait here." The nurse signaled and two chanseys rolled a stretcher up to Pikachu and carried him away into the Pokemon E.R.  
  
Ash collapsed into a chair in the waiting room. Crying hysterically. Gary walked over to the boy and sat next to him. He hesitated a moment and then put his arm around the smaller boy comforting him.  
  
"Im so sorry I didn't mean for anything to happen, he'll be ok don't worry." Gary placed two fingers under Ash's chin lifting him to meet his Gaze. "Don't cry Ash it kills me to see you so upset." Gary looked into Ash's red tear soaked eyes, and brushed away two tears off Ash's cheek.  
  
"…Gary" Ash buried his head into Gary's shoulder and started to cry lightly. "Why are you being so nice to me? you always act like you hate me." Ash's voice was muffled by Gary's shirt.  
  
" I don't know Ash." Gary shifted his head so it was touching Ash's, pulling him tighter into a warm embrace. " I just don't know…" the two of them sat there for about two hours when Nurse Joy returned with a bandaged Pikachu in her arms. Ash had fallen asleep and Gary hadn't moved from Ash's side.  
  
"Excuse me. This is your Pikachu isn't it?" the nurse looked at Gary. Slightly taken aback from the implication of him owning a Pikachu, Gary just kinda stared at the nurse for a moment.  
  
"Uh… no its his." He shook Ash lightly to wake him up. Ash snuggled up closer to Gary, until he realized the nurse looming over him. He looked up at her for a moment until the whole situation set in.  
  
"Pikachu! Your alright!" He jumped from Gary's embrace and grabbed Pikachu from Nurse joy's arms.  
  
"Hey be careful he's still recovering, you need to be gentle with him." She checked her clipboard. "He wont be able to battle for two weeks."  
  
Ash nodded and looked over to Gary. "Ok Gary you can teleport me back to my friends now." He was still gripping Pikachu tightly.  
  
"Oh… ok." Gary looked depressed and grabbed the Alakazam pokeball. "If that's what you want…" a single tear ran down Gary's cheek as he forced a smile.  
  
"Gary what's wrong with you?" Ash looked concerned. "You seem upset."  
  
"I was just hoping ya know we could grab something to eat first since it's really late…" Gary blushed, looked down and began to shuffle his shoes. "But if you'd rather go back with your friends I understand." Ash smiled  
  
"You mean…" Ash seemed giddy. "You mean were friends again?!"  
  
"Well I guess… if that's what you want." Gary looked up at Ash for a moment. "Do you want to be friends again?"  
  
"Of course Gary, I always wanted to be friends again, you're the one who said you hated me." Ash placed Pikachu on to the chair next to him and ran over and hugged Gary, "all I ever wanted is to be friends again, you don't know how much this means to me!"  
  
"No Ash you don't know how much this means to me." Gary muttered tears welling up in his eyes. A few moments later Ash broke away from the embrace.  
  
" So where did you want to get that bite to eat?" he looked up at Gary and frowned. "You're still crying. Why?"  
  
"Im just so happy you don't hate me for what I did to you." He looked down at Ash and hugged him again. This time Ash felt there was something more than friendship That Gary had in mind. Ash felt uncomfortable and had this confused look on his face. Gary pulled away wiping the tears from his eyes, and Ash picked up Pikachu with one hand.  
  
"So I know this one place we could eat at, its not to pricey and the food is good. Lets go!" Gary grabbed Ash's free hand and pulled him to a near by restaurant. After a few moments they were seated and browsing through the menus on the table. The place wasn't fancy but it wasn't trashy It was very mediocre.  
  
"So what are you getting, Ash?" he looked up at him smiling. Ash realized he hadn't seen Gary this happy ever before.  
  
"Um I don't know." Gary hesitated a moment and thought about things that Gary had said to him back at the Pokemon center. "Hey um Gary…"  
  
"Yes, what's wrong you seemed troubled about something." Gary looked at the dark haired boy with love and concern.  
  
"What did you mean back at the Pokemon center when you said 'Don't cry Ash it kills me to see you so upset' and they way you hugged me back at the Pokemon center. It seemed different." Ash looked at Gary who now was blushing a deep crimson.  
  
"Well I meant that I hate to see you so upset. Because I care about you. And not just as a friend Ash… I think I… I think that I… I think im in love with you Ash." Gary looked over to his former rival.  
  
"Gary I think you have the wrong idea about me." Ash sighed. "I care about you too Gary but not in that way… im sorry."  
  
"Oh uh ha ha ha… I was joking! Yeah joking I don't love you, you think I love you. I mean I cant believe you fell for that!" Gary said rather unconvincingly, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Uh my eyes are itchy, I think my allergies-" he quickly got up and ran to the bathroom in tears.  
  
  
  
About an hour later Gary emerged from the rest rooms and returned to the table he and Ash were sitting at.  
  
"Gary are you alright?" Ash got up and put his hand on Gary's shoulder, Gary quickly brushed it away.  
  
"Im fine, we have to go meet up with your friends." Gary said coldly, he threw down enough money for the food that Ash ordered while Gary was in the bathroom and then both boys quickly left.  
  
"Gary don't do this…" Ash tried to keep up with Gary, who seemed to be power walking.  
  
"Do what Ash I don't know what you're talking about, we have to go." Gary threw the pokeball containing Alakazam. "Teleport us to Ilex forest, the same location we came from. Surely enough the two emerged in front of Brock and Misty who were sitting on two logs chatting about this and that.  
  
"Ash, Gary is Pikachu ok?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yes he's fine do you want to hold him?" Ash walked over to Misty and let her hold the small rodent. "Be careful with him he's still healing."  
  
"Ok Ash…" Misty and Ash's eyes met and they shared a brief moment; both of the other boys noticed this, the only ones who didn't seemed to be Ash and Misty themselves. Gary wiped his eyes and walked away without as much as a goodbye.  
  
"Hey Gary thank-'' Ash noticed Gary was missing and then took off after him. Do to Gary's rather calm pace it wasn't long before Ash caught up to him.  
  
"Gary you don't have to leave! You could journey with me and Brock and …" Ash was interrupted.  
  
"Yes I do…" Gary leaned in and kissed Ash lightly on the cheek, and with that he walked away into the night.  
  
  
  
2 The End  
  
I may write more chapters if enough people review and like it, but I think that's a good ending… probably be better to make a sequel for it rather than another chapter. Well tell me if you like it. Please R&R, now I don't mind criticism but theres a difference between criticizing and being mean please keep that in mind. All anonymous reviews that are mean will be removed so don't bother flaming me, it only gives me a good laugh. 


	2. A chang of pace

A Change of Pace  
  
Gary brushed his eyes with his sleeve one last time as he continued into the night, trying to escape the memories of what had happened. He had released his Eevee for company, it was curled up on his shoulder semi asleep. He soon grew tired of walking and decided to follow his eevee's lead and get some rest, it wasn't long until he found a rather open area where he could sleep. He knew he could use his Alakazam to teleport him to any five star hotel, but right now he needed a quiet place to think. He glanced down and saw a perfectly made fire, well minus the fire. There was a bundle of sticks surrounded by rocks to contain the potential flames. He grabbed a Poke' ball and dropped it onto the ground.  
  
"Arcanine, could you make a fire for me? Its awfully cold." Gary pointed to the fire hole and the Arcanine gladly comforted his master before returning to its pokeball. He noticed a convenient log placed in front of the fire and sat down on it.  
  
"Why did I tell him? I had hidden my feelings for all these years and I suddenly decide to tell him… I'm such an idiot." He said to the sleeping Eevee. Gary sighed and ran his hand through his thick brown hair.  
  
"Then after I pour my heart out to him he tosses away my feelings for some… ugly pre teen prostitute!" Gary picked up a rock and threw it against a near by tree. He heard a startled rustling from the area where he threw the rock.  
  
"… Is anyone there?" Gary looked over to where the noise came from.  
  
"Uh sorry I didn't know anyone was here, ill leave." Said a quiet voice from within the darkness.  
  
Gary hesitated for a moment before responding. "No it's alright, theres enough space for the both of us. Why don't you come out from over there and join me by the fire it'll be warmer here. You don't want to get sick. A small boy walked towards the fire without a moment's hesitation. The boy resembled Ash, except sporting blue and green colors rather than red and blue. He even had his own Pikachu walking beside him.  
  
"Do I know you?" Gary looked towards the familiar looking boy.  
  
"Kinda, I saw you at the Pokemon league, I know your… friend Ash." The boy smiled, "My names Richie, pleased to meet you."  
  
"Oh, one of Ash's friends, he has so many…" Gary looked down at his shoes, "Oh and my name's Gary Oak." Richie walked over to the melancholy boy and sat next to him.  
  
"You look sad… what's wrong?" Richie looked concerned, "did you lose a match or something?"  
  
"I wish that was all that happened." Gary hesitated a moment before continuing, "Have you ever been rejected by someone you cared for? And in one moment everything and anything you have ever hoped for is taken away from you in one instant."  
  
"… Can't say that I have." Richie placed a hand on the other boys shoulder to comfort him, surprised when Gary didn't push him away Richie continued, "I'm sorry… what happened?"  
  
"The moment seemed so perfect…" Tears began to well up in his eyes, Gary closed them tight to keep the tears from flowing, "and he just said no… it wasn't supposed to happen like that. We were supposed to be together!" tears began to flow down his cheeks.  
  
"… He?" Richie looked confused and paused for a moment, "who?"  
  
Gary glared at the boy and stood up ripping Ritchie's hand off his shoulder. "Why should I tell you?! So you can judge me just like everyone else does? That's all people do! All they do is judge me and they don't even know me!"  
  
"I wont judge you… I promise" Richie smiled at the taller boy, "and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's none of my business." Gary's face softened and the tears began to lessen slightly. He sat back down next to Richie and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"He didn't even care about how I felt, all he said is 'I don't feel the same way' and I was so sure…" Gary choked out between his tears. "After all why would he need me when he has his little whore Misty and that stupid Pikachu!"  
  
Ritchie's Pikachu sparky cringed at the way Gary said Pikachu, and Ritchie's eyes widened when he realized who Gary was talking about. "You mean it was…"  
  
"Ash…" Gary looked at Richie, his eyes red, still filled with tears; he smiled "you know you look a lot like him."  
  
Richie laughed nervously and sweat dropped. "I guess… well you know for what its worth I'm sorry It didn't work out with you and him."  
  
"Thanks." Gary looked up at the sky and sighed, " Now I have nothing to hope for, and without hope what is a person left with?"  
  
"Don't say that, you still have your Pokemon dream. To be a Pokemon master, you still have hope for that don't you?" Richie looked surprisingly upset.  
  
"I guess… but I would give up any chance of being a Pokemon master if I could be with him." Gary ran his hand through the spikes in his hair. " I don't even have that dream anymore… all I have is misery."  
  
"That can't be true, there has to be something else you want. There are other people out there you know." Richie looked down at his now sleeping Pikachu.  
  
"Not for me there isn't." Gary paused for a moment, his eyes widened. "Wait! I know what I want, to humiliate his little prostitute!"  
  
"Wait a second Gary, Misty didn't do anything to you. You shouldn't take out your anger on her."  
  
"Your wrong about that. She's done more than you'll ever imagine. Now im tired I have to get up early tomorrow, im going to sleep. I suggest you do the same." Gary lay down close to the fire and closed his eyes, Richie soon did the same.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Ash Misty and Brock woke up early the next morning and made their way further into ilex forest.  
  
"Man this forest is big, but now that we know where we are it shouldn't be much longer until we make our way out of here." Brock looked at the map carefully to make sure the trio wouldn't have another mishap like yesterday.  
  
"We would have been out of here yesterday if you hadn't messed everything up Brock!" Misty glared at Brock for a moment. She looked over to Ash who seemed to be deep in thought. His Pikachu walked close beside him as cheerful as ever, acting as if nothing had happened yesterday. "What's wrong Ash you seemed troubled by something. Was Gary mean to you yesterday? The nerve of that guy! He can be such a jerk sometimes."  
  
"Don't call him a jerk Misty! If it weren't for him Pikachu would have died! He was really nice to me actually, and if you ask me you're the one who's being a jerk!" Ash snapped back at the girl angrily, "and I don't see what your problem with Gary is!"  
  
"Well sorry Ash If I mad you mad" Misty said sarcastically, "I don't know how your opinion of Gary changed in one day, he's been mean to you ever since I've known you!"  
  
"Well for one thing, Gary has known me longer than you have! and for the second thing maybe Gary had his reasons for the things he said. Ash looked away from Misty. "And he was twice the friend you are!" Misty seemed to be extremely hurt by that.  
  
"He WAS a better friend than me, well he's not your friend anymore! And im beginning to see why he's not!" Misty yelled back at him.  
  
"Shut up Misty, for your information Gary and I are friends again!" Ash glared at the red head.  
  
"Well good for you! You two deserve each other!" when Misty said that it made Ash really uncomfortable.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? That I'm gay or something? Well… im not!" Ash screamed  
  
"I didn't say anything like that Ash stop putting words in my mouth!" Misty crossed her arms across her chest and looked away from Ash.  
  
"Will you two stop it! I think I heard something over there." Brock looked over to his right.  
  
"Well well well, you guys may be loser but at least you're not deaf." Gary was standing there with his hands on his hips. Richie was next to him, glaring at Ash.  
  
"Gary?" Ash seemed to be happy to see him. "Richie? What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Shut up Ash!" Richie yelled. "Gary told me what you and Misty did to him!" Ash looked over to Gary.  
  
"Gary… please don't do this." Ash said softly. Gary turned his head; he knew he couldn't look Ash in the eyes.  
  
"Ill do what I please!" Gary looked to Misty and twirled a poke' ball on his finger. "We challenge you and Ash to a tag team poke' battle, Brock can referee."  
  
"What?" Ash was upset that Gary was being so hostile to him, he was so happy the two were friends again. "So what you said yesterday… it was all lies?!"  
  
"No Ash… Im not the one who's lying!" Gary stopped twirling the ball and looked straight at Ash. "You're the one who's lying to your self!"  
  
"What do you mean? Why are you acting like this? I thought we left off with a positive note, why are you doing this." Ash looked at Gary, and Misty just looked confused.  
  
"Lets just say I realized that you didn't care how I felt! You rejected me and now you'll pay!" Gary looked back at Misty; his eyes were filled with pure hate. "Well do you losers except? Or are you cowards too?"  
  
"Fine Gary we accept, and Ash and ill will wipe the floor with you two, and you Richie I don't know what he told you but we didn't do anything to him!" Misty looked over to Ash. "Lets go Ash, ok Gary one Pokemon each. Go poly whirl!" Misty threw her pokeball and her poliwhirl appeared in a flash of light.  
  
"I don't know why your doing this Gary but if it makes you happy ill battle" Ash reached for a pokeball. "Go tododile." Ash wasn't very enthusiastic about the match.  
  
"Go Nidoking!" Gary tossed the ball and the huge Nidoking appeared.  
  
"Go Sparky!" Richie motioned for his Pikachu to enter; it did as it was told.  
  
"Horn drill" Gary pointed to Ash's tododile.  
  
"Thunderbolt!" Richie pointed to Misty's Poliwhirl.  
  
And as soon as the match began it ended Misty and Ash's Pokemon had been KO'd in one hit each.  
  
"Tododile!" a red beam flashed and brought tododile back to the pokeball. "Well I hope your satisfied Gary. You won."  
  
"Poliwhirl? You lost in one hit! Errrr…. Return." Misty glared at Richie and Gary. "Well? No 'loser' comments Gary? You won! No gloating, or laughing?"  
  
Gary just stood there unsure of what to do. "Yeah Gary, why don't you and Richie just leave." Brock stared angrily at Gary.  
  
"Im sorry." Gary let a single tear roll down his cheek. "Im so sorry, all of you. Richie, I lied to you and told you Ash made fun of me. And im sorry Misty for being so malicious. But im so sorry Ash, I never meant to…" More tears ran down his cheeks, and hesitated for a moment. "Im just sorry!" Gary ran off into the woods.  
  
"Gary!" Ash ran after him, leaving the three others confused behind him.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Gary finally stopped running when he reached a river where he collapsed and began to cry hysterically. Mumbling 'sorry' over and over again. Ash wasn't too far behind him, he had been following him for a while, and it wasn't long until he found Gary. He was hugging his knees to his chest and crying in front of a river. He sat next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Gary please don't cry…it kills me to see you so upset"  
  
Gary looked up and saw Ash standing they're smiling at him. "Don't play with my feelings Ash."  
  
"I would never dream of it…" And with that Ash leaned over and kissed Gary. With one hand he stroked Gary's cheek and with the other he wiped away his tears.  
  
Misty Brock and Richie had followed Ash and stood in the forest watching the two kiss. All of them smiled and went back to leave the two alone.  
  
Fin 


	3. End

--Dear god its been a while since I wrote for this story, I really only did this for closure on this story, It probably sucks but i had to finish it. And dont expect anything great I wrote this in like an hour.--  
  
Part 3  
  
----------  
  
The two boys broke apart from their kiss and looked up at one another. They stared silently at one another for a few minutes until ash began to look upset.  
  
"whats the matter ash?" gary looked concerened as he placed a comforting hand on the other boys shoulder.  
  
"I don't know why i just did that... I came over here to make sure you were ok. Not to kiss you... i mean its not that i didn't enjoy-" ash interupted himself, "I...I'm not gay gary. I think I only kissed you because..." Ash looked over and noticed Gary's eyes to tear up.  
  
"I'm sorry gary... I think I only kissed you because you were upset."  
  
"why would you..." Gary choked out , "I told you not to play with my feelings, You know how i feel!" Gary shoved ash's hand off his shoulder and stood up. "you sadistic bastard! why would you do this to me you know i love you!"  
  
"I'm sorry i was trying to comfort y-" ash was abrubtly interupted by Gary.  
  
"No this isnt about comforting me!" gary glared at Ash, "You cant face the fact that you may have feelings for me!"  
  
"..." Ash was confused at the fact that what Gary was saying could be true. "I just need a chance to sort out my feelings Gary. Maybe your right but i dont know what I feel. and i need my time to figure things out. Im sorry gary, but i have to think about some things." Ash got up and began to walk back to camp, leaving Gary crying. - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Misty and brock waved goodbye to Richie who had to be on his way and was glad that everything was seemingly ok. After a few minutes of gushing about how cute the two of them were, misty began to truly think about the situation. After a while she realized that what once seemed cute now really pissed her off. "What the hell does he think I am?" she thought out loud  
  
"huh?" Brock looked over too Misty and noticed the red head was clenching her fists and shaking with anger. "Misty whats wrong you look mad"  
  
The red head thought to herself for a moment before smiling wickedly. "oh nothing I can't personally fix." Looking confused brock shrugged, and they both returned to theyre campsite.  
  
-----------------  
  
Ash had already arrived when Brock and Misty got back to camp. The same wicked smile streched across misty's face as she pranced over to where Ash had been sitting.  
  
"Hi Ash how's it going?" Misty asked. She noticed he looked deeply engrossed in thought. When she didn't recieve an answer she barked back, "Hey I asked you a question!" Ash jumped up and looked at her  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't hear you Misty I was thinking."  
  
"Thinking about what?" Ash blushed and looked away from her. "Nothing important."  
  
"Oh I see..." Misty paused for a moment. " Would you like to go somewhere more private?"  
  
"Ok sure i guess." So Misty grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him into a secluded part of the forest away from Brock who had just started cooking.  
  
"Misty I had been meaning to talk to you." Ash began, "It's kinda important."  
  
"Oh really, what is it." She asked  
  
"Well I think i might have feelings for gary."  
  
"What?" Misty looked suspiciously at Ash.  
  
"Thats whats confusing. I've never been attracted to men, I'm not even really attracted to Gary," Ash explained, " Its more than just an attraction, When i look at him it makes me happy, and when he is happy it makes me happier, and when he's upset it makes me upset. As weird as it seems i think I may be in love with him."  
  
Misty was shocked, she never expected him to actually be in love with Gary, and ultimately she knew that her scheming would be no match for actual love. She stopped thinking about herself and she turned to Ash.  
  
"Well than what are you doing talking to me?" She softly at him, " You should go to him and tell him how you really feel."  
  
"Your right Misty" Ash replied, he turned around and began to leave, "Oh and Misty, thanks." With that Ash began to run.  
  
----------  
  
Gary wiped his eyes and stood up. ' I was being stupid to think that he could feel the same way towards me' he thought as his eyes began to tear up again "How could I be so stupid!" he yelled as he punched the ground.  
  
"I was the one being stupid Gary, not you." Ash walked over to the crying boy and wiped the tears gently from Gary's eyes.  
  
"Ash what are you doing?" Gary pushed the boy away. " I told you not to play with my feelings! you cant keep giving me everything and then taking it away! Why dont you just-" Gary was interupted as Ash pressed his lips up against the other boy's.  
  
The two kissed until Ash pulled away for air. "I promise Gary," Ash began. " I'll never hurt you again. I love you Gary." Gary's eyes begain to tear up again but this time it was for a very different reason. It was not because he was rejected or hurt by the one he loved the most, it was because he knew he would never be alone again.  
  
-End- 


End file.
